The Shy Friend
by TheRedhood908
Summary: Nadine Longbottom is not your typical Gryffindor but one thing is for certain. When it comes to one Harry Potter the lion hidden deep inside her seems to come right out. Fem!Neville No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Nadine Longbottom was in a serious pickle, and it was a bigger pickle than she usually found herself in. This was bigger than losing her pet toad or forgetting what her remembrall was supposed to remind her of. No, this was a potentially world ending problem, at least for her reputation. Well what little reputation she had she mused to herself. No, her problem came in the form of a boy. Not any boy to be fair but a boy of immense importance to most of wizarding England and maybe even the wizarding world.

Her problem was that she wanted to be his partner to the Yuletide ball. She also dared to hope for more but she didn't exactly know how to even get to that bridge let alone cross it. She hit the side of her head in frustration. Why did life have to be so difficult? And why in Merlin's beard did that stupid hat put her in Gryffindor? She didn't feel brave and her grandmother was always reminding her of that. She shuddered to think about what her grandmother would have to say about the particular situation she found herself in now.

To compound the situation she was always comparing herself to the other girls who seemed to be maturing and filling out. Her self esteem wasn't helped when she found herself standing next to beauties like Daphne Greengrass and Lavender Brown. Even Hermione and Ginny were shaping into classical beauties. Nadine however, felt that her looks were stagnating in comparison. She was short, only around five, six and had very dark hair that always seemed to want to curl instead of straighten. These curls framed a face that was still round with baby fat while her body seemed advance just as slowly. In other words she felt completely outclassed in the looks department when it came to all the other girls who were vying for Harry's attention.

Personality wise she felt that the only things that distinguished her from the others was her crippling shyness. She had always been shy and it had been hard for her to make friends. Maybe that's why she was always attracted to Harry. Everyone always wanted something from him. Even Ron, she noticed with a slight sneer. But she just wanted his friendship if nothing else. She wanted to give much more than she would take. Unfortunately for her , her first exposure to Harry had been as a klutzy first year who couldn't even keep an eye on her pet frog. Hermione had instantly befriended her and helped her look for her lost pet which is what led her to being in Harry's compartment.

Something about the bespeckled first year spoke to her instantly, and even at that young age she couldn't help but blush. Even now she hit herself at the memory. He probably thought she was another stupid fangirl who couldn't even look at him without blushing. The problem was she didn't even know he was Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, until Hermione told her. Over the course of that first year she had a few interactions with him, mostly in class. One time, when Malfoy was bullying her at Quidditch practice, Harry actually stood up for her and got back her remembrall when it was taken from her. All she could do was mutter a thank you and blush.

She would next try to win Harry's friendship by passing out in herbology, failing at every potion she tried and getting hit by a slug hex in Defense Against the Dark Arts. All in all first year was not a good year for her. She didn't make any friends, even in her own house, and felt very alone. She had nobody to talk to but her owl Geoffrey, and he never said much except to coo and peck at her shoulder.

Something happened at the end of first year that made her hate herself even more. She got in Harry's way. They were going to after the Philosopher's Stone and she tried to stop them. Her concern for the house cup and rules was only a cover for how she didn't want Harry to get hurt. Well she didn't want any of them to get hurt but Harry especially.

She put up her fists, ready to fight them and within seconds she was frozen on the floor, a well placed spell by Hermione ending her dreams of being the hero. She stayed like that for a few hours and was prevented from wetting herself by professor Mcgonagall finding her and undoing the hex. The next day however, professor Quirrell was gone and Slytherin had won the house cup and Nadine put the fault for that firmly on her shoulder. After all if she had stopped them they wouldn't have lost so many points. Then again, she never would've been able to stop them. Can't expect a pebble to end an avalanche.

It was a dark day, seeing all the Slytherin banners lining the halls and just the darkness of the overcast day didn't help her. But then all of the sudden their fortunes seemed to change. Dumbledore was awarding points to the golden trio for ambiguous reasons. Who really earns points for a good game of chess? Ronald Weasley apparently. But even with all those points Gryffindor was still right behind Slytherin so it seemed that their hopes were raised only to be dashed again. But then Dumbledore, with that same twinkle in his eye, awarded her, Nadine Longbottom, ten points, putting Gryffindor right over the edge of victory. The banners were swiftly turned to Gryffindor red and suddenly she was a hero. Even Harry came and clapped her on the back.

That was possibly her fondest memory of first year. Harry congratulating her. But then came a long period of stagnation at home. Summers were awful with her grandmother constantly breathing down her neck to be the best at everything simply so she could find a good match and bring money and prestige to the Longbottom name. It seemed to be her grandmother's only concern. Herbology, her favorite subject, was something her grandmother absolutely loathed. It was unbecoming for a woman to focus on things that a house elf would easily do. Instead her grandmother wanted her to do nothing but study etiquette and make a good match.

So her summers were essentially spent in avoidance of her grandmother. Sometimes, well rather all the time she wished her parents were around to raise her. She was sure they would have been much more nurturing than her grandmother and wanted more for her than to be a prize breeding mare. Not that she was shaping up to that either. Already the girls were teasing her, calling her chubby and all sorts of other things. Hermione was the only one she could talk to about all of this and her friend was sympathetic but there was nothing she could really do about it.

Second year and third year passed in much the same way. Her trying to get closer to Harry and failing because of a myriad of different things. For one her shyness and two Ronald Weasley. For all his talk of being different than Malfoy, he was essentially the flip side of the same coin. He wanted to control Harry and keep him in his circle of influence. All the Weasley's seemed to be like that. Just as cliquish as the Malfoys but less honest about it. Fourth year though, was different in so many respects. It all started with that damn goblet. He couldn't have one normal year. Not one without someone trying to kill him. But when his name came out of the goblet Harry found himself quickly abandoned by all his friends.

She still remembered how Ron ranted and raved at Harry, demeaning him in so many ways. The worst part was that everyone else, all of Harry's "friends", just sat and watched. Even Hermione said nothing. Just turned away and averted her eyes, trying to make it all go away. Seamus, the twins and even Katie Bell all turned on Harry. And he just sat there and took it. That's when she had enough. From her side of the room Nadine stood up and practically screeched. "Shut up! Just shut up! All of you are disgusting" she said before stamping over and standing next to Harry's chair. "I hate how you treat Harry. One minute he's your hero and the next he's a villain. When has he ever lied? Especially to you Weasley? Or you Granger?" She asks casting accusatory glares at the people in question. Hermione just looked even more guilty while Weasley turned almost puce.

"What the bloody hell are you on about Longbottom? How about you screw off to wherever you slink off too you cow" he said which made many in the room chuckle but quite a few look away, thinking that was too far. In fact Hermione was just about to chastise Ron when the sound of a crack echoed about the room, Harry's fist having made vicious contact with Ron's jaw. The redhead was on the floor, doubled over in pain as Harry seethed above him. "You do not talk to Nadine like that Ron. Now get your arse up and apologize" he said slowly, enunciating every word.

"Potter you've gone bleedin' mental" came the voice of a shocked Seamus Finnegan but that was really the only response. Aside from Hermione who looked at Harry with half approval and half disapproval , most of the room was in shock. Harry hit Ron. And all over Nadine Longbottom. For a minute Nadine felt her heart swoon. Ronald Weasley was still on the ground, moaning as he tried to get up, helped on either side by his twin brothers. "You're dead Potter, dead" he says before his brothers bring him up the stairs. Most others get the hint as Harry is still fuming , and slowly leave the common room, willing to see the next part of this drama play out another day.

Before long it's just Nadine, Hermione and Harry left and Hermione just lets out a small laugh. "I can't say he didn't have that coming but you really have created a problem Harry" she says turning seriously as she pays his shoulder before hugging him close and pecking his cheek. "You'll always have me to watch your back" she says simply before she too heads up to the girls sleeping quarters. Soon it was just Nadine and Harry and Nadine was out of words. She just stood there, wringing her hands in compete nervousness.

"Harry, I'm….well I'm sorry I didn't want that to happen. You didn't need to do that because of me. I know that you and Ron are friends and...I didn't want to" she let the sentence drop as Harry turned and smiled sadly, his hand instantly going to her shoulder to pull her closer to him, his arms moving quickly about her waist as his head rests on her shoulder. "Thank you Nadine" he whispers simply, raw emotion present in his voice. Nadine can do nothing but blush as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. This is all she wanted and she wanted to revel in it while it lasted. Before long however Harry had let go and quietly went to his bed leaving a blushing and confused Longbottom.

The next morning was just as strange. Aside from a bruised Ronald Weasley glaring at her and a few strange looks most things were normal. However it became incredibly different when Harry came down and sat next to her. "Mind if I sit her Nadine?" He asked to which she just nodded. "Uhh of course Harry" she said chastising herself for her obvious lack of smoothness. This seemed to anger Weasley more but right now she could care less what anyone thought of her. But the strangeness, the good kind, continued with Harry volunteering to be her potions partner. He even asked her about her interest in herbology. In other words she seemed to be becoming very close friends with one Harry Potter which was just what she wanted.

She seemed to float on air nowadays, going from class to class with a confidence she had never had before. Even professor Snape's jeers and sneers couldn't get her down. Nor could her grandmother's constant letters of disapproval. Despite her fear for Harry she was exhilarated that he was winning challenges so easily. The dragon's egg was one of his most daring challenges and while she was on the edge of her seat most of the time she was the one who cheered the most when he won despite the more muted responses of her classmates. In fact she was the one who found herself sabotaging the Potter stinks pins. She saw Malfoy and his cronies with the baskets full of the pins and for once didn't fail in casting a spell when nobody was looking and blanked out the badges.

The funny part about it was that she felt great doing it. For once she didn't have any fear or nervousness. Neither was she too upset with the jeers and teasing that she got. In fact she even managed to get a hex off at Parkinson that elongated her nose. She Was so upset that she just retreated to madam Pomfrey. And the real kicker was that nobody believed that Nadine Longbottom did it to her. All in all her friendship with Harry was blooming into what she hoped was more and he was really rubbing off on her.

She helped him through all the other challenges and even suggested Gillyweed for his trip underwater to the land of the merpeople. She wondered who it was that Harry would miss most but didn't have to wonder long as she was immediately stunned after Harry left. The next thing she remembered she was on the dock with Harry above her and the Beauxbatons champion's little sister. Apparently she was the thing Harry would miss most? Her heart was thumping so fast she was sure Harry could hear it. Especially as he seemed to be looking deeply into her eyes. They were having a moment. She desperately wanted to just reach forward and kiss him. That's when the veela decided to thank him for saving her sister too and kissed him directly on the mouth.

The moment destroyed Nadine Longbottom sat there, soaking wet and insanely jealous. It was only a few minutes later that a blushing Harry handed her a towel. She smiled him, lightly remembering that he didn't kiss her it was the other way around. And besides, Delacour she thought was her name, would be gone soon anyway. It's not like the veela wanted Harry. He was much too young for her. So instead she wrapped the towel around her shoulders and kissed Harry's cheek, making him blush even more as the crowd cheered and clapped.

That night was a long one for her. She couldn't help but think about how quickly she'd fallen for her friend. To be fair she had always had this feelings but to be head over heels for Harry like she was after only two months of closeness? It was almost unthinkable. But it made her happy. Being in her happy. It gave her a purpose and a secretive joy she couldn't explain. If only she could articulate that to him. Tell him how much he meant to her. Would he feel the same? After all she had been the only one who was standing behind him all the time. Ron and even Hermione, although she did so only because she was now dating Ron, had abandoned him, leaving him to face the challenges thrown at him alone. Well not alone. He had her. She would always stand by his back and it wasn't just because of the Potter-Longbottom house alliances. It was so much more. She knew, just knew, they were meant to be together. It was with this newfound confidence that she had finally settled her mind. She was going to ask Harry Potter to ask her to dance and then he was going to ask her to which she would say yes.

Nadine Longbottom smiled and got up from her seat, moving across the nearly empty room to where Harry Potter was sitting. He saw her coming however and a bright smile lit up his face. "Heya Nads. What are you up too?" He asked his friend to which she simply sat down across from him. "Harry", she began simply before taking a deep breath. "I want you to take me to the dance, that is if you don't already have a date" she said feeling empty now that the pressure was finally off. She had asked and a mixture of hopefulness and fear filled her gut. Did she just ruin something so vastly important to her?

Harry simply blushed, his eyes averting her as his face continued to turn red. "Well Nadine...I have kind of been waiting to ask you myself. I was just well nervous that you'd say no" he says almost stuttering. It's a shock to Nadine. Harry wanted to ask her to the ball? On a date? And he was nervous about it? The thought almost caused her to laugh outright but she didn't. Instead she decided to be more bold. She reached her hand forward across the table and grasped his, moving over as well to make quick contact between his lips and hers. It was a quick kiss but Nadine almost felt like her world had exploded in colors she had never known existed before. "Good, it's a date then Harry. I'll have to owl home for a ball dress. But anyways it is late Harry. I'll see you in the morning" she says before getting up and quickly pecking him on the cheek.

She resists the urge to squeal and run up to the girls dorms, desperate to not only owl home but to also get to sleep. After all the quicker the days go by the quicker she'll be able to dance with Harry . She also wanted to floo her grandmother. She assumed that her grandmother would find Harry a more than suitable match for her.

The young man in question however was completely shocked. He liked the new Nadine, well no. He downright loved her. So brave, no wonder she was a Gryffindor. He had fought monsters and dark lords, dragons and merpeople but nobody intimidated him and made him more nervous that Nadine Longbottom. "Oi, Potter, that's quit a filly you got on your tail now mate. Don't think she's letting you go anytime soon came the mocking voice of Seamus Finnigan. Apparently a few people had entered while Harry and Nadine were speaking and saw the whole thing. The Patil twins looked rather jealous while Lavender just snickered. Ron looked a mixture of triumphant and apoplectic. "So Potters dating Longbottom. Despite being the boy who lived he still has to scrape the bottom of the barrel when it comes to women.

Harry didn't even respond as he just smiled dumbly. "Weasley…...shut up" he says simply looking after where Nadine had left and himself going up to bed. Nadine Longbottom had become a force to be reckoned with in Harry's life


	2. Chapter 2

Nadine couldn't imagine waking up in a happier mood. After all she was dating Harry Potter! Well perhaps that was a bit much to say for just the moment but still, she had a shot. And Harry seemed to be nervous around her. Knowing boys that was a good thing. After all he said he wanted to ask her out himself but was too nervous too. He was nervous about asking her out. Her. Nadine Longbottom. The thought made her ecstatic. It was almost like he didn't know that she was head over heels for him. How he had this effect, without even trying, confused her but in the end she decided she didn't care.

The other girls looked at her with a mixture or jealousy and shock, news having spread fast about her hooking the most eligible bachelor in the school. She would even be going to the ball as his date. "How did she get Harry? Unless he's the type to like flat and chubby" someone said with a snicker. For her part Nadine kept dressing focusing instead on seeing Harry at breakfast. "You Patil, maybe Harry just likes a girl for her personality. You wouldn't know much about that though so I understand your frustrations" came Nadine's voice as she looked over her shoulder and returned to dressing.

"Bloody hell. You just stood up for yourself" she said mentally, her face split ear to ear with a wide smile. This was a first. She didn't just turn the other cheek and she gave it right back. The other girls were stunned and Padma Patil the most who scowled angrily at the back of the girl who was supposed to shrink into herself at the insult. Finally Nadine slipped into her robes and began walking towards the stairs, a wicked smirk developing on her face as she decides to get a little payback on the girls who had helped make her school years miserable. "Sorry ladies but it looks like you'll have to have the crumbs. I've already got the best piece. Looks like big girls do win after all" she teased knowing that her chubbiness was always their default insult when it came to here. "Padma, maybe you can ask out Weasley. It might be good for you to have a date where the boy is only concerned about getting into your knickers. Then again, every date of yours is like that" she said before walking down the stairs, exiting the dorms and robbing her of a chance to respond.

She heard hooting and hollering from behind her, some girls screeching in anger and rage while other like Katie Bell and Hermione giggled. Lavender Brown was the one who had laughed the most and hardest. Nadine knew she always liked Lavender. There had to be something more under that exterior of cliquishness and airheadedness. Nadine walked alright through the portrait, saying the password with a bit of boredom as she exited. Why was she like this? It was strange to say the least. But if it kept her happy she didn't care. She liked being assertive and she was tired of being stepped on by people like Padma Patil. She decided that if she was going to be Harry's girlfriend he couldn't be defending her all the time and as a matter of fact she needed to have his back. That meant that insults wouldn't send her into a fit of tears anymore. If someone said something to her she would bite back just as hard. If Someone cast a spell at her she would make sure they regretted it.

"Look out Hogwarts" she said to herself as she opened the doors to the dining hall. "Here I come". Everyone saw her moving towards the Gryffindor table and even how different she was. Her hips swayed gently as she moved to her position alongside an already sitting Harry at his position at the table. "Good morning Harry" she teases gently into his ear, before pecking his cheek and leaning onto his shoulder. "How did you sleep sweetie?" She cooed gently, her hand trailing over his chest. Harry smiled, his face bright red. Regardless her pulls her closer, his arm going around her waist as he kissed her forehead gently. "It was….well it uhh….it was good. How about yours?" He asked as Nadine herself fought the urge to blush. She wouldn't go back to being the nervous girl. In fact, she thought to herself, 'no reason I shouldn't be in charge here' she thinks as she reaches for a biscuit.

Down the table Ginny and Ron Weasley fume, angry for two different reasons. "That fame seeking git. Who does he think he is replacing us with Longbottom? At least have the guts to go for a real woman" comes Ron's voice in between stuffing his face with food. Ginny, while disgusted with her brother's eating habits, couldn't help but agree. "If he wanted a date to the ball all he needed to do was ask me. He never would've forgotten our date. He really thinks that cow Longbottom is better than me?" She fumes, poking at her eggs. Hermione however, just sat with her boyfriend, too afraid to disagree. After all, the black eye he'd given her when she tried to side with Harry made her less likely open her mouth. Secretly she was happy that Harry was happy and wanted to join in on that happiness. After all she had been best friends with Harry since first year. She wasn't happy that the school just decided to abandon him as they did but…..she herself felt alone and isolated. How could she go to Harry now and tell him about what was happening? What could he do? He had much more important things to worry about than her and Ron.

She also told herself that she did deserve it. As Nadine had proven you're supposed to stick up for your significant other and she hadn't done that. Ron also did apologize, he said it wouldn't happen again. She loved him, didn't she? She just hoped Harry was happy and safe and for some reason she knew that because of Nadine he would be. She returned to eating, quietly agreeing with Ron. "Yes he's a Ponce" she said simply.

"So Harry" began Nadine smiling up at her boyfriend as she had finally detached herself from him. She hated it but she also didn't want to be clingy. Boys did need their space after all. "I had a dress sent from home. My grandmother was very happy that you are escorting me" she added as she used a magically conjured butter knife to spread some jelly over her biscuit. Harry smiled at her and nodded. "I'm glad Nadine" he says simply, smiling at his girlfriend, she was his girlfriend right? It seemed that Nadine had basically told him what was going to happen up to this point. That left another question. What happened to the shy Nadine he had seemed to know all his life. He contemplated these changes as he watched her, delicately munching a biscuit.

When did Nadine turn into such a beautiful woman. Her face was full and cute, her nose remaining slightly upturned. And, well he was a guy so he noticed her body, even through the robes. She hadn't advanced as much as the other girls but she had definitely grown. She was actually a lot curvier than the other girls in his year if he thought about it honestly. While not too large in the chest she definitely had a beautiful rear end. Harry had actually wound up ogling it once when he saw her on a Hogsmeade weekend. She really did look good in jeans, he mused to himself.

"Is there something on my face Harry?" She asked innocently, inwardly shocked that Harry was actually checking her out. Her, plain Jane Longbottom. It was enough to almost make her blush. She couldn't. Not right now though. She had to keep being in control. At least for a little bit. "Uhh no, not at all. Just kind of….." he says trailing off before turning back to his food and trying to hide his blush. How did he just think he could tell a girl he was checking her out? Harry almost hit himself in the head. Unfortunately he had never had a girlfriend before and didn't know what was good and what wasn't. "I'll uhh see you in Herbology" he said quickly before getting up and placing his hands on her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and almost scurried off leaving a very happy Nadine Longbottom to finish her meal.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Potter finally sunk down to his level completely eh boys? Dating Longbottom? Imagine how ugly their children will be. How stupid as well" comes the taunting voice of Draco Malfoy and his two goons, both loudly laughing at the stupid joke. Nadine just sighed and stood up. "What do you want ferret?" She asked making reference to how Malfoy had been turned into a ferret by mad eye Moody. The blonde bully instantly scowled. "Don't talk to me like that you cow. Especially not to your betters" he said to which Nadine smiled, her wand secretly slipping into her hand. "Harry is the only better I answer to Malfoy. Now I suggest you leave. I'd ask for an apology but it isn't worth my time" she said before Malfoy laughed.

"What makes you thi-" he says before being interrupted, a blast from Nadine's wand throwing him and his two goons into the table, knocking Crabbe and Goyle out and spilling pumpkin juice all over Ginny and Ron. "Oi you-" a wand was instantly pointed at Ron. "Shut up Wesley. This is between me and Malfoy" she said before walking over to the now angered and disorientated Malfoy. She leaned down, sitting on her knee before letting a wicked smile break out on to her face. "Malfoy, if you ever insult Harry and I's future children ever again the next thing I'll do to you will make you regret being born. Understand?" She asked simply.

Malfoy just nodded, horrified at the new Longbottom he saw before him. He would get revenge but only after reassessing the situation. "Good" she said with a smile, patting him on the head before she walks away, avoiding the rush of teachers heading over to intercept the situation. Harry and Her kids, she thought. Yes, she liked the thought of that.


	3. Chapter 3

"With all due respect professor, you've been letting everyone who wants to bully me for four years now. And when I finally decide enough is enough, you crack down on me. It's almost the same way you treat Harry", comes the now almost venomous voice of Nadine, directed at her head of house. For her part the Scottish woman just frowned. "While you may have experienced awful bullying I can assure you that it has not escaped my attention, or my punishment. Furthermore-" she says, interrupted by Nadine's snort of disbelief.

"Of course you noticed it, but on the second part I disagree entirely. Finnegan, Ron and even Malfoy have never been punished for the things they've said to me or recently Harry" she says crossing her arms under her chest and smirking, a secretive smile crossing her face as if something had just occurred to her. "Unless you want them to escape punishment that is. I mean it's easy to explain away Snape's favoritism, but yours? Well that's a bit harder. You've always favored Gryffindors…..except the ones who don't seem to conform. Like Harry and I" she says simply, stopping to inspect her nails. "My grandmother is on the Hogwarts supervision board, an ancient counsel as you know. Imagine if she were to made aware of the goings on here? How you have negatively affected house Longbottom's chance of securing a good match" she says, in a sing song falsetto.

McGonagall's face turns sterner than anyone even thought possible, and her tone of voice is clipped and short. "I have done nothing that would affect such a….". "Ohh but yes you have. You see, the bullying continued to such a point as to irreparably hurt my self esteem" Nadine teases, pouting her lips and widening her eyes. "Imagine how such an argument could work in my favor if I were to break out into tears" she adds making her threat clear. The head of Gryffindor had to be careful with this situation. "What is it you want Longbottom?" She asks tiredly, her fingers going to pinch the bridge of her nose. "The same thing Malfoy got. Nothing" comes the quick reply and with a tilt of the head and a smirk Nadine begins to walk off. "Have a good afternoon Minerva" she intones, exiting the office of her head of house.

"Who was that?" Minerva asks herself as she sinks back into her chair and pours herself a glass of firewhiskey, already feeling the headache from the state of her house coming on. Bullying of Potter and Longbottom. Counter claims of Padma Patil saying that Longbottom had bullied her. A report of abuse from a secretive source concerning Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. So many were impossible for the teacher of forty years to believe. These were children after all. She remembered that these were different times and drank her firewhiskey, deeply delighting in it's taste. Secretively she knew Longbottom was right. She had let the bullying go on for too long but she had noble reasons. Gryffindors were supposed to be strong and courageous. Harry especially needed this trait and as at home the adversity would only strengthen him. That had been Dumbledore's rationale at any rate.

Minerva had agreed, despite her better intuition but soon she realized that Harry needed more. He needed someone who shared his struggle. Someone to watch his back and give him a real reason to fight. When the people at stake hated you and loved you according to their own needs it was hard to justify the sacrifice that would be required of him. To fight such a brutal monster as Lord Voldemort? For the wizarding world that had shown him nothing but contempt? Bah. Minerva could see the failing of that strategy from the start. That's why she soon looked to Nadine Longbottom. After all, they did share many characteristics. Her parents were in a coma at St. Mungo's, possibly permanently. Her grandmother was a domineering bint who did nothing but tear Nadine down and she was bullied constantly by her peers. So Minerva turned a blind eye and hoped to harden the young girl up. Strength attracts strength after all. She had focused extra hard on Nadine in her classes as well, keeping her extra as a pretence of punishment to shield what it really was.

Minerva loved Nadine like a daughter. She was so like her when she first went to Hogwarts. Lonely, frustrated, scared and a family that would not make things easier. She smiles sadly at the memory, refilling her glass.

Her plan had worked. Harry and Nadine seemed to be blossoming into so much more than she could have ever hoped. Nadine was also different and Minerva couldn't have been happier. Even if she had to be on the other side of the new Longbottom, she had enjoyed it profusely. There was a little lioness hidden behind that shy exterior and Potter seemed to bring it out the most. "Good luck Potter" she says, tearing the detention slip meant for Nadine in half and tossing it into her fireplace. "It seems that you'll be needing it".

 _Dungeons_

"Hey Nadine, you missed Herbology" Harry said to her as she entered the combined potions class. The Slytherins and Gryffindors were muttering about themselves, exclusively within their own houses however, and were pointedly ignoring Harry, although their eyes did seem to peek in their direction once Nadine settled comfortably into the seat next to his. "Sorry Harry. McGonagall decided to lecture me about hexing Malfoy" she said with a half apologetic smile. "Why? Did you miss me?" She asks teasingly as her thumb and forefinger grasp the young boys chin. He just smirks and puts his hand on her waist, pulling her in closer until their thighs were in close contact. "Very much so gorgeous" he says suavely and pecks her cheek.

Some of the combined class make faux puking motions, trying to upset the two while some look on in secret envy, wishing they had someone in their lives who was as open and caring as those two already seemed to be in such a short time . Others however, looked on in sheer hatred. Ron and Ginny had prospective targets for their hate but it was equal in intensity. Ron simply hated that Harry could get any sort of happiness that wasn't in his control. That's why he wanted Harry to date Ginny after all. It would make it easier to control him. Ginny however, hated Nadine because she occupied a place she felt was rightfully hers. She got up, hoping to hex Nadine into the next Oblivion before the entrance of Snape disrupted her plans. "Hmmm" he said curtly, surveying the classroom as he looked for his usual targets.

"Potter, it seems you have a wart growing on. Perhaps you can tell Longbottom to move over" he draws , a smirk teasing at the corner of his mouth before the laughter of the Slytherins filter into the empty space. "Wart? Ohh you must mean my gorgeous girlfriend. You know girlfriend? You might not know what that is considering you're a greasy bat. As for warts i thought you were talking about the thing on your nose" Harry retorts quickly, his arm wrapping around his girlfriend's waist protectively. The silence of the classroom is deafening before one Gryffindor, it sounds like Lavender, coughs, trying to hide her laugh. Snape however, is fuming so that his usually ghastly complexion has actually gained some color. "Fifty points for Gryffindor Potter. For back talking a teacher" he says before roughly turning around and walking towards the board, trying to keep his composure as he begins to write.

Harry just rolls his eyes and smiles at Nadine, his arm still about her waist. Outside, cool confidence is queen as she writes the notes for the lesson down meticulously. However, inside she is a puddle of good. Not only had Harry officially announced that they were a couple, he'd stood up to Snape. For her. He'd never stood up even for himself or his friends. Then there was the rather pleasant feeling of his arm around her waist. Less than innocent thoughts entered her mind as she pondered if his hands would like to go lower. Despite her lack of physical self esteem Nadine knew that she had one thing guys liked and she had to hope that Harry would like as well. She bit her lip at the thought, imagining how soft and gentle he'd be with her, or would he be rough and wild? She didn't bother to question why either one would suit her just fine.

She shakes these thoughts away, realizing that now is not the time to get all hot and bothered just because her boyfriend decided to go alpha male on a teacher for her. No these things could wait. Harry would be rewarded for what he did. For now she just did her work quiet as a church mouse, a contented smile playing on her lips.

 _Later on Gryffindor Common Room_

"Sod off Patil, you're probably just jealous" comes the high pitched voice of Lavender Brown. "As if Brown" comes the retort. "Who would be jealous of Longbottom? She's chubby, flat and utterly useless at magic despite the like she's been keeping up with. It won't last. Maybe she used Amortentia on him" she said to which many of the girls sitting around the fire nodded in agreement. Lavender however just leaned back in her chair and laughs. "Ohh please. Either she's an incompetent buffoon or she's an evil genius. Pick one. You can't have it both ways" she says before she stands up and stretches. "Now you bints can sit and talk all night about Nadine Longbottom and Harry Potter but I'm going to bed. I wish them the best of luck and hope they don't bother thinking about you when they are going at it like rabbits and making dozens of little Potters in the future" she's says to which a surprising reply comes from the entrance to the common room.

"Thank you Lavender. That was a really sweet image you helped paint in my head" says Nadine who enters the common room, her robes and hair askew and her face full of evidence of a blissful and hidden pleasure. "I was actually just with Harry girls. Don't you want all the details?" She asks cutely as she advances, almost predatorily on the sitting group of girls. The Patil twins are openly nervous about the look on their usual preys face while Katie Bell and the rest visibly shrink back while Nadine takes a seat. She leans back and smiles. "We snogged for a while. Well more than a while" she confesses with a giggle, hoping to twist the knife into the girls egos. "After that Harry, ohh he was so cute, nervous as he was, decided to slip his hands into my robes. I was an enthusiastic supporter however so don't get the wrong idea" she adds with a tease before leaning forward and smiling at Padma Patil. "I don't need Amortentia Padma. In fact I don't need any potion. I have one thing, the one thing physically anyways, that Harry really needs" she says before getting up yawning where she stands and turns around, swaying her hips as she walks towards the steps to the girls room. She turns her head over her shoulders and lets out a laugh. "Just in case you don't get it, Harry is an bum man" she teases before leaving the girls alone, the crackling of the fire the only sound to be heard at that moment before Lavender laughs hysterically and stands.

"It's been a laugh riot girls, it really has but I think I need to hang out with Longbottom more. After all, she seems to be alot cooler than any of you slags" she says before rushing off after Longbottom. "Hey Nads, tell me. What's Harry packing?" She asks as she runs up the stairs. No response but a giggle is heard leaving the girls downstairs feeling very left out of what is supposed to be a communal female activity.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter, was one happy man. And by happy he really meant ecstatic. Over the moon. And the reason? Nadine Longbottom. Their big date was only one day away and he couldn't wait to have her in his arms as he swirled her about the ballroom. Not that the reality would go as great as it did in his mind. He did know that he was a terrible dancer. Instead of sweeping his girl off her feet he would most likely wind up stepping on them. Just how things would go.

Laying in his bed he couldn't help but just smile, thinking about her. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the other boys. "oi, Potter what are you so happy about you arse? Did Longbottom let you cop a feel?" Seamus asked to which a few of the other boys snickered. The number of antagonizers had gone down however. It was funny how quickly people lost the taste for blood in the water. Lavender Brown had become almost best friends with Nadine while Harry had turned to Dean for male friendship. But they also still had their key antagonizers. The Patil twins had it in for Nadine almost as much as Ginny did while Seamus and Ron seemed to want to destroy Harry's life.

"No, but I did get to snog a woman senseless, something you haven't been able to do in a while huh Seamus?" Asked Harry without even moving from his position. The room erupted in a chorus of "ohhs" and snickers while the Irishman just turned red and went back to his notebook, hoping to catch up on his potions homework and to ignore how his joke backfired.

Nadine was special in every sense and Harry couldn't quite place what had changed in her. To be sure he had always liked Nadine, at least as a friend. She was nice and friendly once you got past her shy exterior. But it seemed that that Nadine had disappeared completely, leaving a new Nadine that didn't take any trash from anybody. In fact, Harry had heard about how she had hexed Parkinson and blew Malfoy halfway across the dining hall. All on his behalf. He couldn't understand what made him so special to her that she would be so defensive and even possessive of him.

He had asked her earlier that night as well. They had agreed to meet at the astronomy tower, hoping to just hang out and go on a date as it were. Hogsmeade was still a week away and Harry had wanted to be alone with her before that. Strangely enough, for a boy his age at least, he hadn't had any carnal thoughts or desires concerning their hanging out. In fact he had just thought they would hold hands and talk. But as soon as Nadine entered the tower, Harry couldn't have gotten a word out if he tried due to the fact that Nadine had pressed herself against him and planted her lips squarely on his, her hands gently working under his robe to caress his chest through his white button up.

"Wait, wait Nadine" he says, finally grasping her by the waist and pushing her slightly back but keeping her within close distance. He tried to ignore the hurt look in her eye but he found it grated on him no matter what. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he didn't find her attractive as he knew that was what was flashing through her mind, so he gently leaned in and kissed her passionately, his arms going about her waist as he almost picked up the shorter girl. A few seconds pass before he finally releases her, a blushing and dazed Nadine smiling up at him. "Wow" is all she can get out before she smirks up at her boyfriend.

He smiles back, slightly dazed and confused as well. "Erm...hi" he says awkwardly, trying to fix his mind back on what he had been trying to say, his face deathly serious, but still holding a trace of a lilting smile to let Nadine know he wasn't oblivious. "Can I ask you a question Nadine?" He asks to which she responds with a gentle smile. "Anything you want as long as you keep your arms around me" she teases as she leans her cheek against Harry's chest. "What happened Nadine? It's just you're so….different" he says as he leans his chin on the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair. "Not that I don't absolutely love it, I guess I'm just curious" he says with a blush to which Nadine, once she realizes after looking up, just laughs, happy that she's still on the offensive when it comes to Harry Potter.

"I got tired of waiting in the shadows Harry" she admits honestly. "I wanted you, and I wasn't getting you by being little miss wallflower. So here I am" she teases, poking her tongue out at him to which he just rolls his eyes with a smirk. "You do realize I have no idea what to do with you right?" He says which prompts Nadine to lean up and gently peck his cheek, staying to whisper in his ear. "I have a few enjoyable ideas on what you can do lover" she teases before gently biting his earlobe. It's enough to send Harry over the edge as he grabs Nadine by her hips and seats her on the ledge, his hands eagerly going to her rear, kneading her bum through her skirt.

Nadine just lets out a squeal of enjoyment as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she eagerly returned the kiss, the how's and the why's forgotten as quickly as they came on. Hours later both exit the tower, are wrapped around each other as they giggle, each trying to shush the other. They look a disheveled mess and would be in big trouble if they were discovered by Filch, as it was now after curfew and snogging was not an acceptable reason to be out after hours. "Harry, what about your invisibility cloak?" Nadine asked, already thinking ahead. "Left it back. Didn't realize just how distracted you can make me" he says shyly almost, being new to flirting and women. In fact everything they had just done he had done on instinct and was deathly afraid at every moment that he would do something to mess it up.

Nadine just smiled and rubbed his chest once more, showing her great appreciation for his attempts. "Well at least we're close by" she days with a smile before putting her finger to her lips and darting up the stairway. "last one there has to….well I'm undecided yet" she says with a teasing smirk before quietly rushing up the stairs. "This woman is more dangerous to me than Voldemort" Harry thinks as he watches his girlfriend disappear up into the dark steps of the stairwell. He wasn't going to lose though, and he was right off on her heels making his way carefully on the concrete steps. He couldn't even hear Nadine at this point. "One, how is she so fast, and two how is she so quiet?" he thinks to himself as he moves closer and closer to the fat lady portrait that hides the Gryffindor common room.

"Lollygagging" he whispers as he finally gets to the sleeping portrait who trembles awake at the disturbance. "Another one? At this….ohh I see" the portrait says with a smirk, taking in Harry's disheveled state. Harry just blushed and moved quickly inside the common room, the portrait closing behind him as he entered into the now empty common room. "Did I win?" He wondered to himself before concluding that most likely he didn't considering the fat lady's response. "Another one?" He thinks to himself before smiling. "Alright Nadine, you won. What do you want?" He asks almost unable to get his sentence off as two hands reach out and grasp his shoulder before his cheek is kissed, Nadine having to stand on her tippy toes to even come close to Harry's height. "Just you" she teases lovingly patting him on the shoulder and walking off towards the girls dorms. "Goodnight Harry" she says before turning her head over her shoulder. "I love you" she says before scurrying up the stairs and into the relative safety of her dorm.

Harry stands there, dumbfounded and confused, his hand going to his cheek and pressing against the spot Nadine had kissed him. "I love you too Nadine" he says to the now empty common room.

"So you and Harry were both out, don't hide that from me Nadine. What were you two doves up too?" Comes the curious and lightly teasing voice of Lavender Brown who was sitting in her pajamas right on Nadine's bed. "Lav, can I have some privacy to change?" She asked pleadingly to which the residential gossip just shakes her head. "Nuh uh. You come up here disheveled and smiling while Harry was also gone. Spill" she says.

"Probably out giving Potter what he's really after. He just wants an easy lay. Longbottom is just all to willing to provide it. Such a slag" comes the sneering voice of Padma Patil. Lavender just as quickly turns on her one time friend. "Screw of Patil. Nadine wouldn't do something like that so easily. Unlike you and the rumors of the broom closet involving the Weasley twins. Is that true you slag?"

The Indian girl shut up instantly, her hand going to her mouth as she had told that to Lavender in confidence. The other girls go wide eyed and some snicker or look in disgust at Padma. "Fuck you Brown. I'll make you regret that" she says as she draws her wand, hoping to get off an unexpected strike at the girl. However, before she can say anything her sheets wrap her up and tie her to her own bed, gagging her as well. Everyone looks around, seeking the source of something quite so….out there, only to see Nadine Longbottom holding her wand out. She smirks as she places it back in her robes, returning to getting herself ready for bed. "If you must know Patil, Harry and i did have a good time. But, we did not quite go that far and we won't. Not until we're married at least" she teases, herself uncertain of what she was saying but wanting to say anything to keep her ahead of Patil.

"After all, Harry and I are very close now. I don't see any other man being able to do better than him" she continues, stripping off her shirt and replacing it with her night robe, removing her bra and skirt from under it while giving her some privacy. "Least of all any of the boys" she says, enunciating the last word, "you happen to date. After all Harry is a man so I wouldn't expect you to see the real difference. Can't ask someone to tell me what roast beef is when they've only ever had bologna" she says with a sneer as she sits down next to Lavender. "Alright, what do you want to know?" She asks with a sigh, subjecting herself to the age old ritual while Padma struggles against her bonds.

The gossip goes into the night, numerous other girls slowly joining them and giggling and squealing as Lavender releases detail after detail about Harry. How he kisses, how his muscles feel, how he smells. Finally the girls nod off to sleep until Lavender and Nadine are the only ones left. "I'm glad you found someone Nadine. I'm not just saying this but….well….I have been taking divination and something tells me that you and Harry are….well" she says with a cough, not being one for spilling the beans. "I better be off to bed" she says with a smile, hugging her friend. Nadine hugs Lavender with all her might. "Lav? Thanks for being a friend" she says happily. "A friend? Longbottom I'm the best friend you could ever have" Lavender whispers back. "Well Harry is my best friend" she responds with teasingly. ""Friends don't grab other friends bums" Lavender says back teasingly to which Nadine just nods. "True, guess that means your my best friend Brown". "Thanks Longbottom, happy to occupy the office".


End file.
